The Flock Goes Greek
by Hazel-theTheatreGeek
Summary: First story. Could you attempt to not flame it? No pairings yet. The flock has finished rescuing Angel with minor complications and decide to go to Long Island for a rest. Could the discovery of being related to Greek Gods change it all?... NO MORE OC'S!
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

**Author's Note: First story ever so R & R but no flames. They burn… burn the heart. So uhh… story takes place in the middle of The Angel Experiment and after TLO but before Percy disappears.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… seriously the computer belongs to my mother… well she bought it…**

**The Flock Goes Greek**

**Chap. 1: Introduction and Welcome to Camp Half-Blood**

Max's p.o.v.

Hello I'm Maximum Ride; Max for short. My flock and I have just finished rescuing the adorable mind-reading, 6 year old Angel from the 'school' in Death Valley, California. Charming, right?

"Awe you think I'm adorable." Angel said flying up beside me and _innocently _batted her eyelashes.

Like I said 2 paragraphs ago; _mind-reading_.

"Max, I'm tired!" Nudge pouted, "Hey… we're in New York! Can we go shopping? Can we get hotdogs? Ooh! Can we go to the Empire State Building? C…" Her tiredness obviously forgotten I just droned her out. Nudge is the _Nudge Channel, all Nudge all_ _the time._ The motor mouth 11 year old eventually and _gladly _ran out of breath.

I was however feeling a bit tired and spotted a grove of trees on what was it called… Oh yeah!

"Long Island 3 o'clock! Let's make 'camp'." I yelled behind me. Fang flew down in front because he's just too cool. I flew closely behind him with others following. When we landed there I said, "Pick a tree and pass out, Ig is first shift." Everyone did just that.

Percy's p.o.v.

I was asleep having a _non-_dreamy night when someone knocked on the door. If I might add quite _rudely._

"Yes?" I asked poking my head out the door.

"I just saw strange bird-like things land in the trees! Right _inside _camp borders!" Annabeth yelled panicked. _'inside' _I thought, '**impossible!**' Only demi-gods can come in.

"Chiron and Clarisse are headed over now!" She explained.

"Wait a minute _here _or there?" I asked.

"There!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Come on!" She then ran off. I changed into one of my orange camp half-blood t-shirts and a pair of jeans. I than grabbed my pen a.k.a. _deadly _sword 'Riptide', than I also ran off too. When I got there; I didn't see birds… I saw 6 kids sleeping in… trees? **(A/N: Percy and any other camper his age is 15) **A brunette who looked about the same age as me. 2 boys also around my age; 1 with jet black hair and the other a more strawberry-blonde color. An African-American child with dark brunette colored hair and she looked about 12. A maybe 9 year old boy with blonde hair. Lastly an about 8 maybe? Year old girl with blonde ringlets that looked related to the 9 year old boy. **(A/N: The MR cast looks older and taller than normal remember?) **I wondered two things:

How did they get up there?

Were they monsters?

"There's only one way to find out." Chiron said as if reading my mind.

"Wait for them to wake up." Peace maker with a knife a.k.a. Annabeth said. **(A/N: Doesn't really go together huh. ^^) **

"Or…" Clarisse started. She walked to the center of the grove of trees and screamed at the top of her lungs, "**wake up tree kids!**" It was so loud Annabeth, Chiron and I put our hands up to our ears and all the birds decided to migrate early. Immediately though the bird kids fell out of the trees.

Max's p.o.v.

I heard someone yell, "**Wake up tree kids!**" So like any winged kid; I fell out of the tree. I saw that the rest of the flock also fell out of their trees. Yes that includes Mr. Strong and Silent. I looked up to see 3 kids and a… horse? No; a man? A horse/man?

"I didn't mean it like that Clarisse." The horse/man said.

"Whatever." The brunette, I'm guessing Clarisse replied grunting. A blonde walked up to me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" was my response.

"I asked you first!"

"You're so childish" I retorted. I began to smirk at her angry look. It was the same look the dead but not dead Jeb Bachelor gives when he's annoyed. That's a **long **story.

"Annabeth Chase." Blondie said with cold grey eyes, "How did you get here?"

"Not even gonna wait until I say my name, just sad." I said shaking my head.

"Just answer the question!" Clarisse yelled at me.

"How'd we get here huh? Quite easily, we _flew_" I stated too tired to lie. _'Max it's okay, we can trust them'_ Angel said… well thought to me. _'You sure?' _I thought back. _'Yes. They have good in them. However I don't know what a Demi-god is.'_ She answered.

"What the heck is a Demi-god?" I asked. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows obviously not expecting that.

"Half-god, Half-human." A boy with black hair said, "To be inside camp grounds you have to be a Half-blood which is the same thing as a demi-god or you have to have permission. But since you don't seem to know anyone here and don't have manners what so ever, I'm guessing that you're the second one." I glared trying to shut him up but he just continues, "I'm Percy Jackson-son of Poseidon, Annabeth- daughter of Athena, grouchy is Clarisse-daughter of Ares, makes perfect sense and the horse-dude is Chiron, a camp instructor and well a centaur. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He gestured towards 13 cabins. I have to admit I was surprised… I didn't know we had started walking.

"Well spit it out! Who are you guys?" Grouchy Clarisse didn't ask of course but _demanded_.

I sighed but then began the introduction, "Sorry for the late intro but… I'm Maximum Ride or Max, Fang is mister silent. Iggy or Ig is umm… blind. Nudge is the motor mouth. The Gasman a.k.a. Gazzy, uh… don't ask. Last but not least is his sister Angel. Ages in order are 14, 14, 14, 11, 8, and 6. Anything else? Oh yeah! We have _wings_." I concluded un-folding my wings.

"Oh my gods." A shocked Annabeth said.

**A/N: So how was it? I update story with the most reviews first so R&R. Now I will fly off! If I could fly… I'll just take a bow that you can't see… umm… bye! My brother accidentally sent a virus to our computer so this is _really _late.**

** -10pandasrule10**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth- The Tour Guide

**A/N: Is this considered 'late'? If so, then my apologies. The umm keyboard wasn't working. Okay so you caught me. That was just this morning. But to be honest I blame my cousin for not updating her stories and I said I wasn't going to update until she did. Then again she just updated like 3 times… So… who's seen The Avengers? I'm seeing it on 7/14/12 in 3D! (I just saw it pretty awesome!)... Okay enough babbling, onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think DIS claimer means? So no bird people and no half blood people for me**

**p.s: it looks like my dog is doing pushups.**

**The Flock Goes Greek**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Recap:**_ _I sighed but then began the introduction, "Sorry for the late intro but… I'm Maximum Ride or Max, Fang is mister silent. Iggy or Ig is umm… blind. Nudge is the motor mouth. The Gasman a.k.a. Gazzy, uh… don't ask. Last but not least is his sister Angel. Ages in order are 14, 14, 14, 11, 8, and 6. Anything else? Oh yeah! We have wings." I concluded un-folding my wings. _

_ "Oh my gods." A shocked Annabeth said._

**Max's pov**

I don't know why I was listening to Angel the _6 _year old about trusting these guys but I guess I'm just as crazy as I am freaky. Which is **very **freaky for your information. A bolded very and all. _'I heard that' _angel thought to me.

"Sorry." I apologized. Then I saw that everyone was staring at me. _'Oh,' _I thought. _'I said that out loud.'_

"Sorry for what?" Percy asked, still a little bit fazed.

"Heh, never mind." I said shooing away the subject, "So uh what were we talking about?"

"Y-your w-w-wings" Annabeth stuttered.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot I unfurled them." I said scratching my head.

"H-how c-could you f-f-forget? They're wings!" She stuttered _again_. Gosh I hope she doesn't do this often. It's almost as irritating as Gazzy mimicking me.

"Funny…" Nudge started, "I never thought you'd be the stuttering type. The look of no fear on your face when I first saw you, I was just like 'wow this girl seems brave' almost as brave as Max!" Here she goes again.

"Nudge, not now." I said.

"A- okay Max." She said stopping.

"Can you fly with them?" Percy asked.

"Duh." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What happens if you get to close to the sun?" Annabeth asked a bit worried.

"It gets warm I guess…" I sort of stupidly answered, "I didn't know I would have to take a quiz when I landed my flock here."

"You mean they don't burn up like Icarus's did?" Percy asked

"Like who's did? And I'd hope not." I said.

"If they did then the lab coats really did mess up." Iggy offered.

"Alright then it's very late so Clarisse, Percy, and Annabeth; you three may all go back to your appropriate cabins." Chiron I ordered, "I will lead our six new friends to the big house. I do not wish to awake the Hermes cabin with the news of new feathered cabin mates."

"Yes Chiron" Annabeth said, "Come on Percy… and Clarisse."

"Don't tell me what to do blondie." Clarisse snapped, pushing past Annabeth and going to her cabin.

"She's… grouchy at this time of day." Annabeth said smiling.

"Or any time of day." Percy muttered and with that they headed back.

"Alright then." Chiron said, "Let's go over to the big house."

**Percy's pov**

The whole walk back to my cabin was spent thinking. You'd think that after four to five years of craziness it would be normal seeing flying people. It's not exactly weird seeing the flying part but it's that they're good and on our side that's the weird part.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" I said coming back to reality.

"What do you think of those… bird kids?" She asked staring at me with her curious gray eyes.

"I think they're…" I paused, thinking about what to say.

"Percy… I'm waiting for an answer." Annabeth mentioned.

"I think they're cool." I finally answered.

"Oh." She said stopping, "Me too."

"Annabeth? Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"The Athena cabin…" she hinted as if trying to make me remember we were supposed to go to bed, "it is right there."

"Oh"

"Goodnight Percy."

"Night Annabeth, I love you."

She smiled and then said, "I love you too… _seaweed brain_." And with that she yawned and ran up the walk way to her cabin.

_'Well I guess it's time to go back to my cabin.' _I thought and ran the way back to my cabin.

_**~The Next Day~**_

**Max's pov**

"Okay so over there is the lava wall. That's where all the camper's cabins are. Right now we're working on cabins for all the minor gods and goddesses like Hecate, Iris, etc…" Annabeth said speaking like one of those tour guides or something like that. She peeked over at Percy who was heading over to the combat class with his pen that's actually a sword named riptide in his hand. Yeah it confuses me too.

"Chiron told me to tell you guys that you may stay here as long as you wish and be yearly campers if that's what you wish." Annabeth continued, "So what do you guys think?"

"That would be great! We'd love to!" I said without opening my mouth.

"**Gazzy!** I told you to stop mimicking people, _especially_ me." I yelled turning around to face the mischievous 8 year old.

"He did what?" Annabeth asked.

"I really hate explaining things." I sighed, "But… while I'm at it might as well. We're not sure why but some of us have eh… 'Special' abilities. Like as you know, little miss cutie over there can read minds. Well Gasman can mimic other people." I said nodding my head in Angel and Gazzy's direction.

"The _weird _part is that Angel and I am related and are the only ones with special abilities." Gazzy added, popping up out of nowhere. _'Huh, how did I not notice that before?'_ I asked myself. _'Gazzy randomly pops up out of nowhere and that's the first question you ask?'_ Angel thought to me. _'True… and quit reading my mind!' _I thought back.

"Uh Max?" Nudge asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" I answered, looking at her and furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well for starters you almost walked into the lava wall." Nudge said pointing worriedly at the rock wall that just had a burst of lava come from it.

"And secondly Annabeth turned that way." Nudge said pointing to the left. "Is something on your mind?"

I sighed,"More like someone's _in _my mind." Off to the side a six year old had a wide grin spread across her face, and was giggling.

"Max.' Fang said. I looked over to him and saw a hint of worry on his face. I followed to his line of sight and saw a bunch of dark shapes standing right outside of camp borders. One in particular looked really familiar.

I turned back towards my flock plus Annabeth and exclaimed, "It's the erasers, and they already found us!"

**A/N: Was that better? Or was it as stupid as I think it is? So many questions! Anyways I've read a lot of MR/PJO crossovers but they always seem to omit the erasers so I included them... yay. Anyways want a half-blood OC in this story? In the reviews post up your OC in this form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Greek God parent **_(Major or minor but _NO BIG THREE PARENTS_)_**:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Favored weapon:**

**Best friend**_ (out of main characters)_**:**

**Worst enemy **_(out of main characters)_**:**

**Background:**

**Killed off, alive till end or other? **_(If other, name the other)_**: **

**One last thing… NO PERFECT OC'S**

**Well that's it. So please R and R and add to your alerts! Uh… bye for now!**

**-10pandasrule10**


	3. Chapter 3: OMG Werewolves! Wait WTF?

**A/N: Hey guys. How do you think the story is going so far? I would just like to say that sorry for the random craziness in the beginning… I got bored.**

**SPOILER ALERT! : I would also like to continue my list of apologizes and say sorry to all twilight fans for using the stereotypical types but blame Stephanie Meyer for ruining the vampire/werewolf name. Before I get chapter three started I would like to respond to chapter two reviews:**

**Guest: That Odd Fan girl- Hey! How was Canada?**

**SnowTime- sorry not the best at updating… anything. By the way I agree with your user name a hundred percent.**

**Tosho- I'm guessing you like the story**

**Guest who made Cassandra Petteyfer- hi uh… I can't contact you so I'll just put it out here. In my story there will be no added flock members unless I decide to put in Total so uh sorry…**

**CrazilyObsessed- I already PM'd you about your OC.**

**BlackAngelWings1010- I'm not very good with romance stories so you won't be seeing it a lot but it will defiantly be Fax if anything.**

**Guest: Festus- Hey 'Festus' you forgot to put in a name for OC entry number 3. So you can just PM me as your actual fanfiction self *cough* m7star *cough* when you come up with a name **

**OC's will be starting to appear in chapter 4!**

**And the last note I'd like to make is that Percy and Max will not go together they are just the people who the story will most likely be told for the first person point of view. Also my story follows the post PJO story line/beginning HOO/TLH story line.**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to the first chapter all you lawyers. Oh and I also don't own any Twilight references.**

**The Flock Goes Greek**

**Chap. 3: OMG Werewolves! Wait… WTF?**

_Recap: I sighed, "More like someone's __in __my mind." Off to the side a six year old had a wide grin spread across her face, and was giggling._

_"Max.' Fang said. I looked over to him and saw a hint of worry on his face. I followed to his line of sight and saw a bunch of dark shapes standing right outside of camp borders. One in particular looked really familiar._

_I turned back towards my flock plus Annabeth and exclaimed, "It's the erasers, and they already found us!"_

Max's pov

"Erasers?" Annabeth asked completely confused.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head, "as in they _erase _you from real life. Also known as killing you." It was really annoying me that I had to explain all of this when I could be over there kicking tail… literally. All of the sudden I heard a few loud girlish shrieks. I whipped my head around and saw a bunch of girls in a huddle. There was a brunette, a blonde and two girls with an auburn hair color.

Then the blonde girl yelled, "OMG Werewolves! I wonder if Jacob is here!"

Then one of the red heads retorted, "No way Edward is the way to go!" The two girls then started fighting when the brunette stepped into the middle of it giggling,

"I don't care whether he's a hot vampire or a hunky werewolf as long as he goes out with me!" I turned towards Annabeth who was just sighing. When she saw everyone's confused expressions she simply stated,

"You guys got wolf mutants and mad scientists well we got fan girls. Trust me when I say this… fan girls are **way **worse. They probably cause most of the injuries at the camp right before the lava wall and just after capture the flag." _'well doesn't this camp seem fun!'_ I bitterly thought.

"Look Annabeth your camp is under attack and we need to stop the erasers." I said finding my train of thought.

"Don't worry Max." Annabeth said extremely calm, "Our camp has a border in which only demi-gods can pass through." Just as I was reassured the erasers met the border. Then about one-fourth of them passed through, including _him_.

"So what was that you were saying?" I yelled at Annabeth, clearly angry.

"Charge?" She guessed with a nervous laugh.

"Okay flock some of us are going to have fight outside the borders to make sure none of the others get in." I instructed, 'leader Max' taking control, "Annabeth. Remembering the tour you gave earlier, well… parts of it. You said something about the material your weapons are made of not being able to harm humans right? Well unfortunately erasers are 50% human and 50% wolf so your magic monster swords won't work on them"

"Well at least 25 of them are demi-gods so the celestial bronze will kill those ones." Annabeth told me.

"Yeah uh… can we just call them magic monster swords instead of… cecelia bronze?" Gazzy asked.

"_Celestial _bronze," Annabeth corrected. She began to run off to kick eraser tail when she turned around to say, "And no. We may not call celestial bronze magic monster swords, it's just weird."

"Come on flock." I growled, "Let's kick their furry- Annabeth… why is your boyfriend riding a horse… That stole Fang's wings."

"That's Blackjack." Annabeth replied, "Percy's Pegasus."

"His-"

"Eeeeeek!" Nudge squealed. "Can we hurry up with beating these werewolf wannabes! I sooo want to meet Blackjack! I've never met a Pegasus before! Actually I've never met a horse before… I always wanted to though…"

"Uh guys…" Iggy said thankfully interrupting Nudge's horse rant, "I don't mean to alarm everyone or to point out the obvious but… unless I missed all the action I'm pretty sure the erasers are still trying to kill everyone. I mean that's what I hear at least… I could be wrong I mean I am blind and everything…"

"We get it Iggy." I said rolling my eyes; deciding that he didn't need to know about it this time. "Alright flock let's move out! And Annabeth… well do whatever knife wielding demi-gods do."

**Percy's pov**

What the heck is going on here! Let me tell you exactly how I came across the fact of knowing that the camp was under attack by an army of _werewolves_.

_**~Flashback~**_

Like normal I woke up and ate breakfast with all the other demi-gods and ate breakfast. Of course they were a bit energetic for the morning seeing that we just got six new half-bloods that well uh fly. After a way too hyper breakfast I met up with the 'flock' as they call themselves and Annabeth as she calls herself to discuss the day. According to Chiron it was Annabeth's turn to do the tour since I did it last time.

Seeing as that I had nothing else to do I went to the combat hall with my trusty pen- I mean sword _Riptide_. After being there for a few hours I went to tend to the horses. Specifically my Pegasus Blackjack.

I was about to get him some water when Conner and Travis Stoll burst in here and simultaneously said, "Percy the camp is under attack!"

"What! By who?" I yelled.

"Werewolves!" They screamed urgently.

"_Werewolves_," I snorted, "Don't be ridiculous." Of course I didn't believe the camp pranksters Conner and Travis.

"Come on Percy!" Travis said, "We're telling the truth this time!"

"Yeah!" Conner agreed, "Yesterday winged kids fell out of the trees… literally and you find it ridiculous that werewolves decided to join the party?!"

"You two are just like the boy who called wolf!" I scoffed.

"Yeah but…" Travis said trying to come up with a good retort.

"The boy was right at the end of the book!" Conner exclaimed butting in.

"Yeah!" Travis agreed, "Exactly what I was thinking!"

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my Pegasus. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Travis and Conner look at each other and nod. Before I could think about what they were about to do I was grabbed by both of my arms and dragged out of the stable, Blackjack following closely behind.

"Sorry Percy but we have to show you that camp half-blood is _under attack_!" Conner exclaimed. When we got outside the stables they stopped. Then they let go of me. Not expecting them to let go and being the wonderful hero that I am I gracefully fell on my butt.

"Ouch." I grumbled sitting up.

"Sorry Percy." They both said holding back chuckles. I put my hand out and Travis grabbed it and helped me up.

After I finally got to a standing position I grumbled, "I don't see any werewolves." Conner sighed and grabbed my shoulders. He spun me around so that I was facing towards the camp borders. I saw a dark cloud of about forty… things that looked like werewolves.

"I'm guessing those are the werewolves you were talking about." I said to the Stoll brothers.

"What should we do Percy?!" Travis asked urgently.

"Uh…" I stalled, still thinking, "I need to go find Annabeth. You two go back and meet up with your cabin." With my not at all thought through orders the Stoll brothers ran off.

"Blackjack!" I called out.

"_Ah I'm sensitive!" _Blackjack whined, wincing. Wait… do horses even wince?

"Heh… Sorry buddy." I apologized, "Camp Half-Blood is under attack. We need to go find Annabeth."

"_Alright… Let's go find your girlfriend"_ Blackjack sighed, stretching his wings.

_**~end flashback~**_

So that is why when a boy cries wolf you listen to him. Anyways, I just found the blonde that I was currently looking for.

"Annabeth!" I called down. She didn't even need to look around her to find my voice instead she just looked straight up at me and waved me down.

When I landed I hopped off Blackjack and said, "Care to explain the werewolf things." I nodded towards the camp borders.

"Apparently they're here for them." Annabeth said pointing towards six bird kids.

"Great." I muttered, "Why is it that when something weird and good happens here something bad immediately happens afterwards!"

"Hey it wasn't immediately after." Max said now paying attention to us, "It was more like half a day after."

"Oh that makes such a difference!" I sarcastically exclaimed. Before Max could argue back Annabeth ended the argument.

"Would you two just shut up!" Annabeth exclaimed, "We have a _much _bigger threat to deal with right now!" She gestured towards the werewolf things with her knife. Like I said before, Annabeth; the peacemaker with a knife.

"Alright then I'll just ask this." I said, "Why are_ werewolves_ after you guys?"

"Erasers." Fang said

"What?" I asked confused.

"Erasers." Fang said, "It's what the 'werewolves' are actually called."

"Oh."

"The erasers aren't really after us…" Max said, "Well most of them aren't." I noticed that she practically growled that part.

"It's really the white coats that want us." Iggy said. Even though he couldn't see through his glassed over eyes he stared right at me which kind of freaked me out.

I was about to ask what a white coat was when a werewo-eraser came up right next to me. For some reason he seemed different than the rest of them.

"Hey Max. Long time no fight." He snarled.

"Ari." Max growled back.

"Who are your new friends?" He asked glaring at Annabeth and me.

"_Why is his hair green?" _Blackjack asked me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" I replied out loud.

"Who the heck are you talking to?!" Ari growled at me.

"My Pegasus…" I said, "He wants to know why your hair is green."

After I said it everyone just stared at me. Then Nudge and Fang exchanged a look and I noticed that Nudge was trying to hold in a giggle.

"Your _horse_ wants to know?" Ari asked slightly confused but just as angry.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off. I bitterly thought to myself _'thanks a lot Blackjack!"_

Ari just shook his head and grabbed my shirt, pulling me up to him.

"Why don't you and I fight? Then afterwards your horse can ask why his owner is dead!" He growled at me. See how easy it is to get people to hate me?

**A/N: Yes peoples that is the end of chapter three! Yeah umm… this chapter wasn't very good was it… well again I apologize Twilight fans… don't kill me… Also are the scientists in MR called lab coats or white coats? I forgot**

**OC's appear next chapter! That's all I have to say, bye!**

**-10pandarule10 (P.S. I think I might change my username so stay tuned!)**


	4. UPDATE

So uh… This story is now up for adoption, as I have little to no idea with as to where this story is going.

If you would like to adopt it then follow the following instructions… that felt slightly redundant. Okay I am seriously getting off topic here, FOCUS! I am so so sorry; it has been a while since I have been on this site…

So if you would like to adopt this story (okay, how many times have I said that?) then you will need to PM me with a basic summary of where you would take the story. In a couple weeks I will post another update here saying who can continue the story. If I do let you continue the story then please give credit to me.

I apologize to anyone who sent in an OC if they get into the story will be up to the author who adopted it.

I hope someone does want to adopt it, if not by April I will just delete this story.

Oh and to any The Alliance readers, I am still working on that. My computer broke (as in into pieces) so now I have to start over. At least I can use google drive now… which also eliminates any excuse for not being able to write… crap (I'd use a stronger word but I just realized what this story is rated… no cursing)


End file.
